


A Breath of Fresh Air

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len got told to take a night off...and meets a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



Len felt the way this woman moved against him and decided that it was a good thing most of the local blue laws had been repealed. Of course, the folks of Oxford could still be a little quaint in the way they thought.

That thought stayed in his mind as Emony led him off the dance floor, fingers lacing in his.

"Surely there's somewhere a little less public we could go and … dance?" the gymnast asked in Len's ears.

"I think that is a good suggestion," he agreed, guiding her out to hire a hopper to take them back to his place. The pre-med student would have to listen the next time his friends told him to take a breath of air from his studies, if this is what could happen.


End file.
